Crossroads
by Wicketforever
Summary: Set after series finale please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads

(Set after the series finale)

As House and Wilson drove down the open road towards some unknown

destination there was an unspoken peace to the situation that was foreign yet some how

familiar between the two men. For the first time in a long time, House found himself met

with a sense of inner happiness that had rarely been seen in his life time. True, faking your

own death and then running away with your best friend wouldn't have been the most ideal

situation for happiness if this were your average "normal" human being but then again, Dr.

Gregory House had never been the picture perfect image of "normal"

_Normal's overrated _

A smirk spread across the former diagnostician's face at this thought. After all

these years of mocking those around him who believed that any sort of contentment or

happiness was possible House found himself on the brink of coming to the conclusion that

life didn't have to suck and happiness and contentment was possible. Ironically, this

conclusion had been reached after he had "allegedly" died in a building fire but hey you

can't always get what you want.

Whatever lay ahead for him, House knew it would be better then spending the last

few months of his best friend's life locked away in a place that would serve only as a

reminder of how he had screwed up the best friendship he had ever had.

(Please let me know if you would like me to continue this train of thought. It has been awhile since I have written anything but with the series coming to an end I was suddenly struck with inspiration. Let me know what you think. Cheers! Wicket forever.)


	2. Chapter 2

Crossroads Chapter Two

The sun had just gone down for the evening as the two friends made themselves

comfortable at a booth in a diner located far away from Princeton new jersey. The events

of the day slowly washed away as House shot a glance towards Wilson who absent

mindedly glanced over the menu. Honestly, House wasn't very hungry but it didn't mean

that he couldn't indulge himself for the sake of his friend.

"So what looks good to you?."

Silence followed as Wilson continued to peruse the menu without a word. The

events leading up to this moment kept washing through his mind and he couldn't shake it

no matter how hard he tried. The fact that House had given up everything including his

"life" and career to be with him at his time of need was mind boggling to Wilson. Never

before had he witnessed his friend commit such a selfless act of kindness and to be

perfectly honest it confused him to no end.

"House, what is wrong with you?."

"Well, that's always been up for debate…."

House stopped in mid sentence to Wilson's perplexed gaze, he knew what this was

about but he had hoped that the impending conversation could have waited for at least a

few more days.

"It was the right thing to do Jimmy."

"You destroyed your entire life."

"That was the plan."

"Why?."

"Do you really want to spend the time you have left answering unanswerable questions?."

"Do _you _really want to spend it deflecting?."

The conversation had reached a stalemate and both House and Wilson knew it. The only

question now became which one of them would fold first? House sighed to himself while

looking down at the table for a moment before replying…

"Your worth it."

The pure honestly and heart felt emotion behind these three little words brought the

conversation to a complete halt. Wilson didn't know what to say and if he were perfectly

honest with himself he had no desire to say anything.

"Satisfied?…..good, now can we eat now? I'm starving."

The weeks since "the talk" as they preferred to call it rolled quickly by as House and

Wilson continued their road trip far away from responsibility, depression, stress and most

importantly anything remotely resembling a hospital.

In truth, being away from the "old life" proved to be doing both of the former department

heads a world of good. There was something about being on this adventure together that

provided a wave of comfort to wash over the two friends despite the reality of why

they had gone on this road trip to begin with.

What if that could change? What if the five month time table they had been faced with

didn't have to be the end of a friendship that gotten stronger through the years? What if

there was chance that Wilson could beat this thing? House knew it was odd for him to be

thinking with such hope but after everything that had happened, he now realized that

change was possible and things didn't have to end badly.

"Hey House…yoo-hoo, earth to House. Are you in there?."

At this question, House turned towards his friend who had been trying to get his attention for quite some time.

"…"

"Where were you just now?."

"In a land of possibility."

(What do you think? This was a short chapter I know but never fear there is more to come soon. As always reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much, Wicket forever)


End file.
